


Take This Job and Shove It

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: Just a snippet of Sam and Jack at work.





	Take This Job and Shove It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



> I found this in one of my WIP folders from 2014. I apparently started it for a friend but never edited it. Figured I might as well fix it up and post it now.

“Carter,” O’Neill barks from the door to her lab.

“Sir?” Sam looks up from the report she’s working on from her last mission.

“I need you to get those reports to me faster.”

“Faster? But I turn them in as quickly as I always have. Way before Daniel-”

“Well, I need them faster.” He taps his fingers against his leg in an uneven pattern.

What’s his problem? Sam’s had a long day on P4X-whatever-it-was and just not in the mood to deal with a cranky colonel so she pierces her commanding officer with a steely glare. “They will be done in the timely manner in which they always have been.”

“But, I-”

“I will have them done when they are done.” She doesn’t break eye contact.

O’Neill swallows, finally looking away as his face heats up. “Right, of course you will,” he mumbles. “I’ll be waiting.” He practically runs out of her lab.

Sam smirks at her computer and hits send. She was done with the report anyway—she just wanted to watch the colonel squirm for once.


End file.
